City Of Love
by WSloves1D
Summary: It's Sophia Harisson's 17th birthday, but she found out that she was adopted so she went to her bestfriend's house, Vanessa Smith, only to find out that the both of them will be going to Paris with One Direction. Will love arise in the City Of Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vanessa P.O.V

I woke up early today. Well, it was my bestfriend's birthday, Sophia. I'm going to give her the best gift ever. I jump out of bed, wash up and got dress. I check whether everything's already in my luggage, everything was in. I went down to the garage to put mine's and Sophia's luggage. Her parent's kind of sneak in to her room to pack her things when she was out with me. I must really thanked them a lot for doing that. I was about to leave the house to Sophia's when the doorbell rang. I opened up the door and to my surprise, I saw Sophia at my front door, crying and there were scars on her arm. I asked her in and she sat down quickly on the couch. She started to tell me what happened.

*Sophia's flash back*

I was in the basement searching for some things and I found an adoption certificate with my name on it. I was confuse, so I stormed up to my parent's room and demanding for an explanation. They explained to me and during that moment, I was so frustrated. I went out of my parent's room without them finishing their explanation and slammed their room door. I went straight to my room and found a pair of scissors, I started to self harm myself. When I couldn't take the pain that I was adopted, I went out of the house without telling my parents and went straight to Vanessa's house.

*End of Sophia's flash back*

Sophia sobbed at every word when she was telling me the story. I felt the pain in her, knowing how she felt. I comforted her and then I stood up. "My dear Sophia, can you stop crying? We'll going to have a long journey ahead. Come on with me." I said with a cheerful voice. She had that blur look on her face, I laughed. I swear, this is going to be the best gift she'll ever get. When got into the car and my mum drove us off to the airport. On the way to the airport, she was only staring out of the window, looking upset. "Sophia, it's your birthday. Cheer my dear love. And Happy Birthday. I got you something that you always wanted." I said while pulling out the plane tickets out from my sling bag. She took the tickets out of my hand and smile widely. She hugged me tight and thanking me over and over. I giggled, that's the way I want her to be. But Sophia, there's more to come.

When we got to the airport, I hugged my mum. I didn't have to go, but I want to. But leaving her alone for 2 weeks it's the most horrible thing I'll do since she's alone at home with her cats. Sophia and I checked in. We waited for the time to get onto the plane. During that time, we talked about everything. Well, she doesn't really know where we're going and the other surprise. We got onto the plane, it was first class plane anyway. Sophia sat down and quickly fell asleep. Just like how I planned. The truth, the plane we're on is a private plane. So only Sophia, me and this group of boys could be on board. When I heard their voices, I stood up, waiting impatiently for them to come in. The first one to come in was Louis and Liam. I hugged them tight, knowing that I missed them. Without fail, Louis will always jump on me and end up me laying on the floor. He got off from me, helped me up and laughed. Niall and Zayn came in, I hugged them both. Niall, knowing that I was ticklish, he started tickling me till I was on the floor again. Last guy, the perfection, Harry, the guy that I had my feelings on since I broke up with my ex. He hugged me tight, and that's the type of hug I was expecting. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "hey beautiful." I blushed. We walk hand-in-hand towards the rest of them.

We sat in out seats, just that I sat with Harry because I had to discuss the surprise birthday for Sophia. When I finish discussing with them, I woke Sophia up to introduce One Direction to Sophia. She eyes open up quickly when I sat I had another surprise. I walk her over to One Direction that was smiling widely to us. When we were infront of them, I started to introduce them to her.

Sophia's P.O.V.

I was dreaming, I was in dreamland till Nessie[Vanessa's nickname] interrupted, but it was a good thing. She said she had another surprise that was on the plane. I look at her confusedly. I just followed her. Then I saw, One Direction. In the same plane with us. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Nessie begun to introduce me to them. Well, I knew them all. My favorite was Louis, the funniest. When Nessie introduce me to Zayn, I fell deeply into his brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him. I didn't realize that they were waiting for me to talk till Nessie hit my back. "Errm. Hi, I'm Sophia," I said awkwardly. Louis, my favorite member stood up and hugged me. It was kind of awkward but I actually like it. Liam mimicked Louis just that he hugged me tighter. Liam, the hot one. Next, Niall did the same. Niall, the cutest one. Harry did the same as them. Zayn stood up, walk slowly towards me and hug me really right. His hug felt the most special among the four, he whispered, "happy birthday Sophia." and kissed me on the cheek. Somehow I felt my cheek was burning. I knew I was blushing. Oh god, this birthday is going to be the best.

When we landed, I still didn't know where we were till we got into the car. The car drove past Eiffel Tower and I was already freaking out. Without Nessie, I guess I wouldn't meet One Direction and even get to the place I always wanted to go. We got to the hotel, but before that. We had to check in, so Nessie did it but I was with her. I really admire Nessie, she could speak fluent French. Well, it was good. When she was waiting for the room key, I was looking back at the boys. I caught Zayn staring at me, when he realize it, he smile sweetly. Nessie had three room keys in her hand. One for us, another two for the boys. We got into our room, and change up. "Sophia! Why don't you check what I packed for you?" Nessie shouted at me when she was bathing. I check the things she packed, mostly my things and some was her clothes. I wore my black jeans, a shirt and my varsity jacket. While I was getting ready, Nessie came out from the washroom. She wore a flowery dress that it was knee length and her hair was already dry up. She looks perfect in every way. She was searching something in my bag and then she threw a dress onto the bed. "Wear that." She said to me while taking out a pair of vans. "Why should I? Not like I'm going to some kind of ball or something." I talked back to her. She turn around and glare at me, "just wear it, will you? It's the best way to attracted Zayn anyway." The way she say Zayn was so smoothly. Oh god, does she knows? "Oh I know already my dear Sophia. I've known you for a long time. So yeah." She chuckled. When she said that, I just literally blush. She really know me a lot. We were sitting on our beds, talking about the boys and then we heard a knock on the door. Who could that be?

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Well, it's our first time writing a fanfic and we really need to know what you guys think! Please review. Thanks. xoxo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>Zayn's POV:<p>

Sophia. There are no words to describe her, she's fucking gorgeous. With her hair which reminded me of Christina Grimme, her red highlights on her hair, her beautiful dark brown eyes and especially her gorgeous smile. When i first saw her my heart beat faster than usual. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. When she looked at me with her brown eyes, my heart beats very fast until i swear that everyone in the plane can hear that. Gosh, am i falling in love with her? I was zoned out until someone patted on my shoulder behind. I turned behind to look at person and it was Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Dude, tell Sophia that you like her," said Harry, still with a big grin on his face. How did he know that i like her? Is it obvious?

"Where are the rest?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"The rest are getting ready, and don't change the subject, you're in love with Sophia, i know it," replied Harry. Damn, he knows that I'm changing the subject.

"Is it obvious?" I asked, I swear my cheeks are getting redder and redder.

"Yeah, you're grinning like an idiot just now, you always have that grin when you're in love, and besides, there were only two girls were with us, you can't be possibly in love with Nessie, because you guys argue a lot, so it must have been Sophia," replied Harry, while walking in front of the couch that I'm sitting on, and sat at an empty seat beside me.

"I grinned like an idiot?" I asked. Harry nodded and quickly takes out his I phone inside his pocket and unlocked it. After a few seconds of scrolling, he shoved the phone in front of my face. There's a picture of me ginning like an idiot. I can tell that Harry is trying hard not to laugh.

"Wow, I really looked like an idiot," I stated the obvious, Harry nodded, while locking his phone and put it back inside his pocket. Then, I saw Liam, Louis and Niall walking to the living room.

"You guys ready?" I asked the three of them and they nodded indicating that they are ready. The five of us walked out of the room, and since I was the last one to go out, I turned off the lights inside and lock the door. I wonder if the girls are ready, so i look at Harry, and i can see he is thinking of the same thing. So, i tell the three of them to wait for us at the lobby, they nodded and walk towards the elevator.

Harry and I walk towards the girls' room and knocked on their door. We can hear some movements inside and the bathroom door closed. Then Nessie open the door and we went inside the room while Nessie closed the door. I saw the bathroom door closed, so that must be Sophia inside.

Then i looked back at Harry and Nessie, i can see that they were whispering something. When they see me looking at them, they stop what they were doing and give me a very wide smile. They continue doing that until I looked away. Then from the corner of my eye, I can see that they continue whispering.

Then, I saw the bathroom door opened and Sophia came out of the bathroom. She wore a knee length, sleeveless black dress which cling perfectly on her body that shows her perfect curves. Her poof hair is still the same, which is still awesome. I cant stop looking at her. She's perfect. I'm in love with her. I was completely zoned out until I saw someone wave her hand in front of my face.

"Back to earth vain," said Nessie while waving her hand in front of me. I glared at Nessie, then i looked at Sophia which she smiled awkwardly. Man, its awkward in here. I rubbed the back of my neck with my neck while looking at her, while Sophia looked down on the floor, blushing. I decided to break the awkwardness.

"Will you stop calling me vain?" I asked while glaring at Nessie. She stared laughing very loudly while Sophia and I looked at each other awkwardly. After a few minutes of laughing, she finally stops and put on a straight face.

"Just admit it that you're vain" replied Nessie while walking towards Sophia to stand beside her. "And that's why Sophia here, loves you a lot," while pointing at Sophia.

"Nessie!" Sophia shouted softly while playfully punch Nessie's arm. She quickly looked down on the floor, blushing while Nessie giggled. Sophia went to her luggage to take out her black Vans and quickly wear it.

"Come lets go, the guys are waiting in the lobby," said Harry while pointing at the door. Sophia and i went to the door, and when the both of us were touching the doorknob, our hands collided and i can feel that the electricity went through my body. Gosh, I've never felt that before.

We let go of the doorknob and she gestured me to go out first, while blushing. So, I opened the door and went outside to wait for them, followed by Nessie and Harry, and then Sophia went out and locked the door. Nessie and Harry are already walking towards the elevator, so being a gentleman, I waited for Sophia. After Sophia locked the door, we walked towards the elevator together. I noticed that she keep hiding her wrist from me. I'll try to ask her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V.

We're walking towards the elevator to go down to the lobby. I was walking with Nessie while Zayn was with Sophia at the back. When I turn to look at my gorgeous bestfriend, Nessie, I couldn't help but stare at her. The way she dresses, her fair skin, her chocolate brown wavy hair that nearly cover her back. I didn't noticed that I was thinking too much about Nessie and staring into space till Nessie shouted my name. I jumped in shocked. Zayn, Sophia and Nessie started laughing. Well, I was embarrassed. We got the lobby where the others were. To our surprise, lots of fans were already standing at the entrance of the hotel which makes us difficult to leave the hotel for our dinner. It was evening and none of the seven of us had our dinner.

Someone from the hotel then lead us to a secret exit so we could go out. Nessie was walking with Sophia at the front, leading the way. Well, she's been here for the fifth time. I was with Louis at the back. Liam, Niall and Zayn was walking infront of us, laughing all the way. "Hey Lou. Somehow, I got this feeling that I like Nessie." I confessed it to Louis, the closest member in the group. Louis turn to face with a shock face expression and then smile. "Well, then tell her. Here we are, in the city of love. So I know, you have the feelings for her. She has the feelings for you. "Louis quickly cover his mouth when he said the last sentence. Nessie must had heard it, she turn around to look at Louis. "Oops. Sorry. " He mouthed to Nessie. After he said that last sentence, I had a lot in my mind. We went to dinner that's very high class. Nessie paid for then seven of us. It must be quite expensive. After that, we went around and then went back to the hotel. But before that, I brought some roses for Nessie. I hid it so she wouldn't notice it.

I shared the hotel room with Louis, while the others was in another room. "My dear Louis, I'm going out right now. I thought of taking a walk with Nessie. " I spoke to Louis who was lying on the bed, playing around with his phone. He turn to look at me with a creepy smile and said, "Have fun." After he said that, he continue playing with his phone. I text Nessie.

_Hey babe. Mind meeting me at the lobby for a moment? I've got something to say. (:_

I was shaking with I sent her that message. In a few seconds, my I phone beep.

_Lobby? Be right down in 5. :D_

I smiled when I got that messaged from her. She was already in the lobby less than 5 minutes. "Hey harry. You've got something to say right?" She looked at me in the eye while saying that. Her blue eyes, why is she so perfect? "It's kind of private. Why don't you take a walk with me?" I said while walking towards the entrance. She followed. There was a park nearby, so we went there. "So. What you want to say?" by the way she said it, I can tell she's excited. I stopped and stood infront of her. "I know it's kind of weird. Well.. we've been bestfriends for nearly 9 years now… I wish I had found out earlier…." She looked confusedly at me, and then wanting me to continue. "I.. err.. I…" I looked at her in the eye and said, "I love you." She looked shocked but at the same time, she blush. "Well do you remember what Louis said about me having the feelings for you. It's true." She looked at me, smiling widely. No one was around, so I pulled her closer. When our lips were inches apart, I was attempting to kiss her but then my phone rang.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

Our lips were only inches apart, but then that phone called spoiled it. Harry turned to face me after talking on the phone with someone. "It was Niall. He just wanted to know where I am. " He smiled. Niall, that adorable guy. Out of blue, Harry was kneeling on the ground. He took out the roses that he hid in his jacket and said, "Vanessa Smith. Will you be mine?" I blushed and nodded. I'm officially with Harry Edward Styles.

The next day, I found Sophia jumping on the bed asking me to wake up. "WAKE UP MY DEAR NESSIE. IT'S ALREADY 7 IN THE MORNING AND WE'RE GOING TO BREAKFAST WITH ONE DIRECTIONNNN." I told she was shouting to me, but then I realize she was actually singing. She was ready with her casual clothes. I got out of bed and bath. I wore high waist shorts and my favorite shirt, tugging in. "Nessie, I'll wait for you downstairs okay? I need to meet someone for a while. " She said it after checking her phone. I nodded as she went out of the door. I didn't wear make up, well basically. I hate them. I put on my blue vans and then hunt for my phone. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE?" I shouted to myself. Then, the doorbell rang. "Who can that be?" I said to myself. I opened up the door and Harry was there, smiling. "Good morning my beautiful lady. You must be searching for this?" He said while entering the room and taking out my phone from his pocket. "Where did you get it?" I took the phone away from him. "You left your phone in my pocket yesterday night, don't you remember?" He closed the door, turned to me and starting walking against me. I walked backwards and ending up on my bed. He lean towards me and whispered, "I didn't get to do something yesterday." Then crashed his lips towards mine. Few seconds later, our tongues were dancing. Then he pulled back, "they're waiting for us in the lobby. Let's meet them. "

We had breakfast, I treated them, again. Well, I didn't really care. Then I notice something suspicions about Zayn and Sophia. They're been eyeing each other since breakfast…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>Sophia's POV:<p>

I was getting dressed to go downstairs for breakfast with Nessie and One Direction. Gosh, i still cant believe that I'm in Paris with One Direction! And I still can't believe that Nessie's bestest friend besides me, is Harry Styles. She didn't tell me that. And she definitely didn't tell me that she knows One Direction.

I wear my blue Superman hoodie with my white tank top underneath, and my black skinny jeans. I need to cover the cuts and scars on my wrist because I don't want everyone especially Zayn to know that I'm a cutter. Yesterday was pretty close.

*Flashback*

Dinner was amazing! I must thanked Nessie for bringing me here, to this awesome restaurant. While Nessie was paying the bill, my wrist starting to itch because of the old cuts so, I scratch my wrist underneath the table carefully not to scratch at the cuts. While scratching, a bit of blood oozed out of my cuts because I accidently scratched the dried blood on my cuts.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself, making sure that everyone didn't listened to me, but I think Zayn and Louis must had heard me because i was sitting in between them. They looked at me, with a concerned face. Bad move Sophia, bad move.

"What's wrong?" asked Zayn, while looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I quickly hid my wrist somewhere further from them so they won't see it.

"Nah nothing, nothing's wrong," I replied with a wide smile. I don't want them to know the truth. Louis seems to believe in my lie because he turned to Niall who was sitting beside him, and started a conversation with him, while Zayn doesn't seem to believe me because he raised one of his eyebrow and looked at me closer.

"Really? What's wrong with your wrist?" asked Zayn, still have a concerned look on his face. Why would he care about me? Damn, I can't show him my wrist, he'll hate me and think I'm crazy. Think Sophia, think!

"My h..hand? Nothing h...happen, really, I j...just scratched too h...hard," I stuttered. Zayn give me an unsure look. I give him a fake smile to tell him that everything's okay.

"Okay, if there's something wrong, tell me okay?" asked Zayn while giving me his hot smile that everyone loves. I smiled weakly and nodded.

*End of flashback*

It's a good thing that he believe in my lie. After getting ready, I've decided to wake up Nessie so, I quickly went up and jump on her bed while singing "WAKE UP MY DEAR NESSIE. ITS ALREADY 7 IN THE MORNING AND WE'RE GOING TO BREAKFAST WITH ONE DIRECTIONNNN". She eventually wakes up and went into the bathroom.

While she's inside, my phone beeped, indicating that there is a message. I looked at the name and it is from Liam. I opened the message and read it.

'Meet me at my room now '

I was confused so I just replied 'Kayh kayh '. Then Nessie came out of the bathroom, looking perfect and beautiful. I'm jealous of her. She looks so beautiful while I look ugly. Even though people call me beautiful, I don't believe it because of some incident. I need to go to Liam's room so, I quickly wear my black Vans.

"Nessie, I'll wait for you downstairs okay? I need to meet someone for a while," I said, she nodded and i walked out of the door, going towards Liam's room.

I knocked on their door and a few seconds later, Liam opened the door with a smile and let me in. Then he closed the door behind. I can see Niall is sitting on the couch while playing with his phone, but I can't see Zayn everywhere. So, i sit on the couch beside Niall. He looked at me while greeted me so, I smile in return. Then Liam sits beside me.

"So, why do you guys want me here?" I asked, with a confused look on my face. Both of them laughed. Does my face look funny?

"I want you," said Liam while pointing at me. "To wake up Zayn," with a smirk on his face. What? Why does he want me to wake up Zayn? Can't he do that to himself? There were so many questions in my head. I'm confused. He must have seen my expression because he say ;

"He wont bloody hell stop talking about you, and we'd tried to wake him up, but he still won't wake up, so I want you to wake him up," I nodded while blushing. He talked about me?

"Sure, lets wake him up," I said with a smile. We walk to his bed, and I can see Zayn is sleeping peacefully. Wow, he look like and angle. So, I shake his shoulder while calling his name to wake up.

Zayn's POV:

I was in my dreamland when someone shook my shoulder and calling my name to wake up. I recognized that sweet voice. I quickly open my eyes to see her. Sophia. She looks gorgeous. I stare at her. I thought she is the only one here until I heard someone trying to get my attention by clearing his throat. It is Liam and I can see that Niall started to laugh.

"It's time that the vain wake up," said Liam with a smirk on his face. I groaned loudly which makes everyone in the room laugh except for me. Why does everyone called me vain?

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked, while sitting up on my bed and started stretching.

"We did wake you up just now, we even jumped on your bed, but you still won't wake up, so I called her here to wake you up because you can't stop talking about her yesterday, and it worked," said Liam with thumbs up. Niall laugh even harder until his face turned red like a tomato. Then, I looked at Sophia and she is looking at the ground, blushing. She looks cute when she did that. I stand up from my bed and head towards the bathroom.

Sophia's POV:

He stand up from his bed and head towards the bathroom while the three of us head towards the couch and sit down.

"So, tell me about yourself," said Niall with his cute Irish accent.

"Ermm, my name is Sophia Harisson, as you guys know that, I'm from Holmes Chapel and I'm a big fan of you guys," I replied and they nodded.

"Ooh, big fan huh?" asked Niall, with excitement in his voice. I nodded.

"So how's your parents back there?" Liam asked. I froze. I'm still angry with my 'parents'. I try to hold back my tears.

"Yeah, they," I take a deep breath to hold back my tears. "They're doing good."

"Sophia, you okay?" asked Zayn, suddenly popped out, while sitting beside Liam with a concerned look on his face. Liam and Niall also had a concerned look on their face.

I smile quickly and nodded, then I quickly looked down on the floor because, I can't hold back the tears. A tear came out and I quickly wipe it away, but one by one the tears came out and I can't stop it. Zayn quickly stand out from his seat, went towards me and hug me tightly, while I cry everything out. Liam and Niall hug me too.

Then the boys let go of me and Zayn wipe a tear that is falling down on my cheek, and smiled at me. Then, all of us went towards the door and Zayn open the door to let everyone out before he went out. When everyone is out, Zayn closed and locked the door. I decided to wait for him. Then, we walked together towards the elevator.

"So, honey, what's wrong? You can trust me," said Zayn with a sincere smile. So I told him everything about the adoption. After telling him the whole story, he put his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. I blushed.

"You will be okay honey," said Zayn while rubbing my arm. I just smiled weakly.

During breakfast, Zayn keep looking at me, I don't know why. His dark brown eyes are so gorgeous. We keep looking at each other a lot until Nessie started to get look at us. I'm in love with Zayn Malik, but I don't know if I can trust guys again after what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I find something fishy about Zayn and Sophia, but I ignore it. After breakfast, we went on a little tour among the seven of us. We spend the most time at the Eiffel Tower. Just by walking up the stairs of the Eiffel Tower reminds me of my family that broke apart, few years ago. I closed my eyes and hoping that I would forget about what happened. But I guess that incident is just too hurtful for me to forget.

*Flash back*

"The view here is gorgeous!" Daisy, my younger sister shouted. She was standing in between my mum and my dad. I was stand beside my mum. "Mum, thanks for bring us here. It's wonderful. " I said it softly, hoping she could here. She smiled, well she heard. We went down the stairs of the Eiffel Tower, I couldn't help it but smile at everything I got. My perfect family and even a gorgeous bestfriend that wasn't with me, right now. Daisy was running along the road side, it was dangerous for her to do that. But every time we stopped her, she continue.

My mum, dad and me was talking about where to go next. When suddenly we heard a loud bang, we turn around and Daisy wasn't there. Everyone was gathering on the road. The three of us, not knowing why. We went there, still wanting to find Daisy. Cold tears wet my cheeks. The sight I couldn't believe, the sight that I didn't want to happen. Daisy, lying unconsciously cover with blood. Mum lost it and went over to Daisy's body. Dad did the same. I couldn't help it but crashing to the ground, crying out loud. The ambulance and police came, we went off to the hospital. I still remember the way mum shouted, wanting Daisy to wake up when the doctor told us she was gone. My only adorable sister ended her life so fast. We bury Daisy's body in Paris. When we got back home, dad lost his senses and started drinking. He came home every night, demanding money from mum and me. Daisy was dad's only hope. We gave him everything we had, if we didn't. He'll hit us with his vodka bottle. I got hit once, near the lower part of the body. It hurt me badly.

It was a fine night. Out of blue, dad came home. Drunk, as usual. But this time, he was seriously drunk. "I hate my life! I SHOULD JUST DIE! THERE'S NO HOPE! YOU TWO, DIE ALONG WITH ME." He shouted at us. Mum and I hurriedly got out of the house. When we're infront of the house, we could hear a loud bang. We went in and saw, dad cover in blood. He found a gun in the cabinet and killed himself. Mum and I, lost our only hope, again…

*End of flash back*

I didn't realize I was crying till someone wiped away my tears. I look up and saw Harry. He hugs me tight, knowing why I cried. Well, he was the only person I could let out my feelings to during that time. Sophia came running towards us. Harry let me go and the Sophia came to hug me. "What happened?" she said softly. I shake my head. "I.. Thi-" Harry cut me off. "Sophia, later." Sophia let me off and went back to Zayn. Those two are like a thing. "Harry.. I want to see Daisy's grave…" I look at Harry. He had a confuse face but nodded. He didn't want to upset me like how he used to. I walk over to where the rest where, "Guys. I need to see something.. I'm off with Harry.. Just meet us at the lobby, I'll treat you guys lunch later. " I said softly, not attempting to cry again. Then we went off. Harry was with me, holding my waist tightly so I wouldn't fall down. We walk through the graveyard and finally meeting up with Daisy's. I lean over to the tombstone, Daisy Amelia Smith. The girl that been a part of my life till 5 years ago. If only I had taken care of her that time, she wouldn't be dead as well as dad. I stood up, turn to harry and hug him. "Harry. I'm to be blame. If I had taken care of Daisy and stop her from running around, she wouldn't be dead right now. I'm stupid. I'm stupid harry." I said and cry into his chest. He cupped his hands on my face and said, "No. You're not to be blame. No one is blaming you. So stop it. Everything happens for a reason, I'm sure this incident has a reason too. So, stop blaming yourself." He kissed me lightly and we walk away from her grave. This might be the last day seeing her grave…

Harry's P.O.V.

I know how she felt. I still could remember the first time she told me about the incident. She was crying badly and wetting my shirt. But I didn't care. We walk out of the graveyard and got into the car. The journey back to the hotel was awkward, well not really. Nessie's head lean on my shoulder and fell asleep, snoring lightly. It's been hard for her, and I really want to make this trip the best ever. But firstly, I want to spend my life time with her. I couldn't bear seeing she hurt over a lot of boys in the past. Especially the recent one.

"Beautiful, wake up. We're here." I woke her up and she was waking up. Just like a beauty. I carry her into the lobby, bridal style. To tell you the truth, she didn't felt heavy at all. When we enter the lobby, I heard someone shout. "THE COUPLE HAVE JUST ARRIVED!" By the voice, I could tell who it was. Louis Tomlinson. Of course. "Hey, I forgot to ask. Are Zayn and Sophia together or something?" Nessie asked softly. "I don't know" I mouthed to her. She was staring at my lips, so I insisted, I kiss her quickly. Louis was going crazy. "NESSIE! YOU COME HERE NOW." Louis shouted at Nessie, so I put her down and she walked over to Louis. "WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY BOYFRIEND?" Louis asked angrily but playfully. Nessie giggled, "I'm not. Then why are you stealing my Eleanor?" Nessie smirked. I saw Louis face became red. He quickly jump on Nessie, and everyone else join in. Not me, of course. When everyone started to stand up, Nessie was on the floor, laughing so badly. I helped her up and she thanked me. "Well. Well. Well. Since we skip lunch. Who wants dinner?" Nessie said cheerfully. "ME!" Everyone shouted, but Louis and Niall was the loudest.

We went to a restaurant that was a bit further than yesterday. But the food was nicer. While Nessie was paying the bill, Liam suddenly spoke. But he was speaking to me. "So Haz. What's with you and Nessie?" he smirked. "Oh you know." I answer back sarcastically but he knew what I was talking about. I spotted Zayn and Sophia giggled with each other. When they realize I was looking at that, they smile. I raise an eyebrow to them. "Vas happenin'?" Zayn suddenly burst out. Which cause Nessie to come back to the table laughing. I put my arm around her shoulder and kiss her on the cheek. She giggled and blushed. We walked back to the hotel, causing some fans to run at us. We wanted to take time going back home. I had my arm around Nessie's waist. Well, some people might have taken a photo of that. I guess I didn't care.

When we reached the lobby, I whispered to Nessie, "Meet me here in 15 okay? I've got something for you." She nodded. We went into the elevator and went into our rooms. "Lou! Remember our plan with the others?" I asked. "OH YESS!" Louis shouted. Oh god, I can't wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I haven't been posting this fanfiction very often right? I'm really sorry about that. So anyway, please review? Thanks. xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
>Sophia's POV:<p>

I hate seeing my best friend upset. I know the reason but she don't know that I knew it. It's so heartbreaking that her own sister died in here. In Paris. And its so pitiful that her dad decided to give up his life, her mom told me the incident when Nessie's in school, yes i skipped school that time, I'm a rebellious girl. I'm surprised that she didn't tell me the incident, but i understand that she don't want to be reminded of that incident.

I'm proud of her. She's still strong, and didn't need self harm to make her feel better, unlike me. I tried to stop cutting, but it's so addicting. Why I can't be strong like her. I was completely zoned out until someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I jumped a bit and look behind, and i saw Zayn. I can see Liam and Niall coming towards me. How they get in my room?

"How did you guys come in here?" I asked. Zayn went in front of the couch and sit on an empty seat beside me, while the rest occupied the rest of the seat at the couch.

"You left the door slightly open, so we just went in," replied Zayn. "You shouldn't have let your door open slightly open okay? It's dangerous." I nodded.

"So how's the plan?" I asked. The guys nodded. Harry and i planned something for Nessie, and we discussed it with the others and they agreed. Then, the door open and Nessie went in and close the door. She is shocked to see the three of them.

"Hey guys, not to be rude but, what are you guys doing here?" asked Nessie. If i were her, i would be shocked too.

"Nah, just chatting around with them, I'm going out now with them," I replied while pointing at them. "So bye, see you later," we stand up and walk towards the door. Nessie's going to love the surprise! We walked out of the room and Nessie closed the door behind us. We then, head towards Louis' room where he got the stuffs for the surprise.

We knocked on their door, a few seconds later, Louis open the door with the stuffs and i can see Harry at the background fixing his hair. Louis quickly went out of his room with the stuffs after saying 'bye' to Harry and closed the door.

We were relieved that there are no crazy fans outside the hotel, so we quickly run to the park for the surprise without wasting our time, which is 5 minutes from the hotel.

Vanessa's POV:

After the three boys and Sophia were gone, I quickly get ready to meet Harry. He texted me to wear something casual, so I've decided to borrow Sophia's clothes as she loves to wear casual.

After a few minutes of searching, I've found her white Superman tank top and wear it with my blue denim shorts. I've also decided to tie up my hair into a messy bun, leaving the fringe covering my forehead. After that, i wear my blue Vans before walking out and lock the door, and then I head towards the elevator.

When i reached the lobby, I can see Harry waiting. I went up to him as he didn't noticed, and hug him tightly, which shocked him but relieved when he realized that it is me. I let go of him. His phone beeped, so he quickly takes out his I phone, unlocked it before reading the message. He smirked, which got me confused. He quickly lock his I phone, before putting it back to his pocket.

"Who texted you?" I asked. Harry smirked and took out something from his pocket. It is a blindfold. I was getting more confused.

"You'll find out soon," replied Harry before, covering my eyes with the blindfold, which now i can only see the darkness now.

"Why am I blindfold?" I asked. I'm so confused now. I don't know what the hell happen.

"Like i say, you'll find out soon," replied Harry. From his voice, I can hear him smirking. "Follow me," he took my hand to lead, we started walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry stopped and take off the blindfold. I blinked my eyes for a few times to adjust the surrounding. After blinking, i can see clearly. There's a pink mat and a picnic basket. Beside it, I can see a bunch of light up candles forming a shape of a big heart shape. It is beautiful. I can see Harry smiling beside me.

"You plan this?" I asked Harry, he still smiled and pointed behind me. I look behind and I can see Sophia, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall running towards me before giving me a group hug.

"Actually me and Sophia plan this, the other are just helping us," replied Harry before our lips crashed onto each other. I can hear the rest groaned.

"Thanks guys! I really love it, seriously thanks guys, especially Harry and Sophia," I said with tears of joy. Harry just smiled.

"You're welcome babe, that's what friends are for right?" asked Sophia while elbowing my arm, which I giggled in return. Then, she looked at what I'm wearing, which I looked down at what I'm wearing, then looked back at her with a confused face.

"Babe, are you wearing my Superman tank top?" asked Sophia. I just remembered that. I nodded while giving her a sorry look which she just giggled.

"Nah don't worry, it looks good on you and besides, I know that you don't have any casual shirt," said Sophia. Everyone laugh including me.

Sophia's POV:

I feel happy when I see Nessie smile. I'm sitting alone at the park bench while the rest is either playing or eating, and I definitely know that Niall is eating. He loves to eat a lot. Then I look at Nessie, she's talking with Harry while laughing. She's perfect. I feel so useless now. I really need to cut.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me. I jumped before realizing that it is only Louis, I relieved, then he sit down beside me.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" asked Louis.

"Just watching them play," I replied while looking at the rest before looking back at him. He nodded in return.

"Do you like carrots?" asked Louis. I giggled and nodded. What a question. We talk for a few minutes before telling me he's going to play with the rest. I nodded. He stood up from his seat before jogging towards them. Then my cuts started to itch.

I was wearing my black Iron Maiden sweatshirt so; I lifted up the sleeves quickly and scratch the cuts. I don't care whether it bleed, I keep scratching them.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" said a voice behind me. I recognized that voice. Zayn. I froze and stopped what I'm doing.

I don't know what to do so, I put down my sleeves but he lifted it up. He gripped my wrist and look closely at the scars and the cuts. I can feel my stomach is tying into a knot. I tried to let go of my wrist but his grip is too strong. I looked down at the ground. I can the tears are threatening to come out.

"Why?" he asked, with concerned in his voice. The tears starting to fall from my eyes one by one. I can't stop it. I bravely look at him. I can see tears forming in his eyes.

"You hate me now, don't you? You think I'm crazy, don't you?" I asked, crying. His grips soften and I quickly let go of his grip. I looked at the rest and all of them were acting normal, because they don't pay attention to us. Then i saw Niall cutting out something with a scissors.

I quickly run to Niall, taking the scissors from his hands, and quickly run deeper in the park, away from them. I need to cut. I can hear everyone calling my name, but I ignored them. I can hear someone running after me. I don't know who that was. I just keep running and running deeper in the park.

Then I found a big rock, which I hid behind it. I take the scissors, putting the sharp edge of the scissors on my wrist which haven't been cut yet, and I pressed and dragged it across in a straight line. A lot of blood oozed out of the cut. When I wanted to cut again, suddenly someone took away the scissors. I looked at that person and it is Zayn. I can see that he's crying. I tried to take the scissors from him, but he quickly put it in his pocket and sit beside me. He grips my wrist and look closely at the new cut.

"You know you can die by doing this?" asked Zayn, his voice cracked up. I ignored him and look down at the ground. He moved in front of me and lifted up my chin to look at him with his other hand. Our eyes connected and his dark brown eyes are so gorgeous.

"You hate me don't you?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"When did you start this? Why?" asked Zayn.

"Why? Because I'm useless and ugly, everyone hates me, and it's so addicting," I replied while crying.

"Ugly? You are the most beautiful girl I ever seen, and everyone loves you, so stop thinking like that," said Zayn.

"Lie," I whispered, don't have the strength to talk louder.

"Why would I lie huh? From the first day, when I first see you, you've caught my eye, you're pretty, smart and funny," said Zayn.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it's the truth, so can you promise me that you'll stop cutting, for me?" asked Zayn. "I don't want to lose you," I nodded and smile weakly. We quickly stand up and walk towards the usual place. It took about 2 minutes to reach there. For the whole time, Zayn keep holding my hand.

When we reached there, everyone walk towards me with worry written on their faces. Zayn let go of my hand, and Nessie hold up my wrist. She quickly takes a lot a tissue from the basket and dabbed on my cut.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys," I said. Nessie let go of my wrist and throw the used tissue and the dustbin beside her.

"Don't be, you're my best friend, so i must be worrying about you," Nessie replied with a smile before all of them group hug me. They let go of me and I sit down on the mat with Zayn beside me, while watching them play.

I promised to Zayn that i stop cutting, and i should keep that promise. No matter how hard it was, I won't cut. For Zayn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry P.O.V

Everything went well. Nessie was actually enjoying her time, laughing at every time Louis did something funny. I laughed too. But right now, I want to be alone with her. Just for a moment. I lean closer to her ear and whispered, "Hey beautiful. Let's take a walk." She grinned and nodded. We stood up at the same time and Louis started to talk, "Where are you going?" He looked confused. "Just going for a walk. Well, you should understand what I mean." I replied. He grinned widely. Nessie started walking, faster and faster, and then started to run. Wow. She was a good runner herself. I ran over to her, putting my arms around her waist and spin her around. She giggled. I put my arms around her shoulders. In response, she lean closer and put her arms around my waist. "Harry. Thanks for tonight. It's… beautiful. " She said softly. I pulled away and stood infront of her. I lean closer to her, where we were forehead to forehead. "I did that, cause I needed to see that smile on your face." I replied and then crashing my lips to hers. We kissed passionately, and then my phone beeped. Louis texted me.

_Harry! Meet us back at the hotel room. Niall's room. We're watching ghost movies! Louis(:_

I laughed. At the same time, Nessie was looking at the text by my shoulders. Well, she didn't really got to see it because I blocked the view. Nessie frown and smile again.

_I'm coming! Wait for me! :D Harry(:_

I kept my phone back into my pocket and looked at Nessie. I stared into those green eyes of hers and realizing I was lucky to have her. I felt my heartbeat beating faster than usual. We both blush and started walking back to the hotel.

Vanessa's P.O.V

That feeling when I stare into his eyes. It felt like I was in mid air, floating. We went back to the hotel, not knowing why, but we went to Niall, Liam and Zayn's room instead. When Harry was about to knock, the door swing open and there was the cutest member of the group, Niall. We walked in and everyone was in the bedroom, waiting impatiently for us. They frown at us and we smile back. Harry and I ended up sitting on the bed, since everyone else took the couch and we didn't want to sit on the floor. When I realize what movie they were watching I turn to Harry, not wanting to watch the movie.

Harry notices my sudden move and looked at me. "What's wrong?" He said softly. "I'm scare of ghost movies. That's why I don't like watching them. "I replied back. He looked worried and then grins. "Come on, sit on my lap. If you're scared, just turn to look my beautiful face." He said sarcastically while patting his lap and smiling. I sat on his lap, but my body was half facing harry and half facing the television. I kept my arms around his neck and he kept his arms around my waist. We watch the movie.

When a scary part comes, I tend to look at Harry's beautiful face. But then, I look and saw what I was expecting to see. Zayn and Sophia went cuddling on the couch while watching the movie. Zayn had his arms around Sophia's shoulders and Sophia was resting her hand on Zayn's chest. They're the most perfect couple. My all time favorite! I chuckled at my thought and then Harry look at me weirdly. "Tell you later. " I whispered and kissed his cheek. He nodded and smile. The movie ended. Sophia and I decided to stay at the boy's room with the rest.

Sophia and Zayn was already asleep on the couch. Liam and Niall was sleeping on the floor. Louis was sleeping on the other bed. It left me and Harry alone, awake. We were laying down. But then, I rested my head on his chest. I could kind of hear his heartbeat. "Harry. I can hear your heartbeat." I said softly so the others wouldn't wake up. "Nessie. Look at me. " He replied. I look at him. He was grinning ear to ear. "My heart beats for you. You're my life, my soul, my everything. I just couldn't have a day without you. Even for a second. I want to spend my lifetime with you. We're known each other for years and I know all your exes. Who betray you, cheated on you, lied to you, and even dumped you at the side of the road. I wouldn't do that. I would never hurt you or even cheat on you. I promise." My eyes were tearing up. "I love you Harry. I love you a lot." He wiped my tears and replied, "I love you too." "Oh yes, why did you chuckle just now?" I giggled. I told him about my thought and he chuckled. I was lying down next to him and Harry's sudden move shocked me. He lied on top of me and kissed me. I fell even deeper into the kiss. We kissed, only god knows how long.

I woke up, finding Harry topless. Well, I got used to that. I sat up on the bed and look around. There wasn't anyone in the room. I search for my phone which was below my pillow. I got a message and it was from Niall.

_Hey gorgeous. We all went out to buy breakfast. We didn't want to wake you and Harry up so we leave and I sent this message. Don't worry about Sophia, Zayn accompany her to your room. And we're making you and Harry breakfast. Anyway, good morning. (; _

I smirked at that message and replied back.

_Just woke up. Anyway, thanks for sending that message. At least I didn't have to worry where you guys went. And Good Morning to you too Nialler. :D _

Harry watches me, replying back to Niall, silently. He can be really creepy at times. I turn to him and lay on top of him. "Good morning beautiful. Beautiful as always, even you just woken up. "He smiled. "Good morning Styles." I replied. We got out of bed, and I need to change my clothes. So we got out of the room. Locking it, keeping the key and went over to my room. So I could bathe. I wore my blue skinny jeans and a white top. I left the way my hair is. After I got ready, we got to Harry's room. He bathes, and nearly wore the same outfit as me. I chuckled. We went over to Niall's room. Niall opened the door and shouted, "Oh god! Guys waited for five minutes! We aren't ready yet!" And slammed the door.

Harry and I laughed. Most of the time, Harry was tug my hair behind my ears and whispered he love me. I grinned like an idiot. After five minutes have past, Niall open the door and led us in. The room change a lot. They were candles and the food they cooked. My first thought, who plan this? I guess Zayn was kind of reading my mind. "Niall did. " Zayn answered that question and smile. I looked at Niall confusingly and then pulled him into a hug. "Hey. Thanks." I said, feeling so grateful to have a friend like One Direction.

We ate. When we all had finish, I and Harry did the dishes. We were fooling around, we stopped when Zayn came into the kitchen. He stood beside me. "Vanessa…" He said softly. "Yes? Why are you sad?" He looked at me and Harry and shook his head. "Zayn, if you need something. Just say it."Harry spoke. I thanked him and turn to look at Zayn. He sighed and said, "I want Sophia..." "Then go get her!" I smirked. "But before I get her. Why is she always cutting herself?" I sighed. The question I don't really like when people ask me about my best friend. "She cuts a lot. Even on how many times I asked her not to. Recently, she knew about her parents. That made her depressed. Before that, her ex boyfriend... cheated on her." I stopped talking and look at Zayn, who was looking at me, asking me to continue. "He cheated on her with some random bitch. When her ex told her that he didn't really like her, she was broken... And now, it's been months since that incident. But she stayed single. Not wanting that incident to happen again." Zayn was now looking on the floor and Harry had just finish washing the place, he put his arms around my waist.

"Well, I kind of need some advice. I thought of bringing her out tonight." I laughed as he said that. He looked at me confusedly. "My only advice is just don't hurt her. She had enough. If she's hurt, she start cutting again and that's what I'm scare of. Just promise me not to hurt her okay?" Zayn nodded and went out of the kitchen. Harry and I followed him and sat down on the couch.

Zayn's P.O.V

I went out of the kitchen after talking to Nessie. Zayn Malik, you mustn't hurt Sophia Harrison. I sat down on a chair and the memories of last night were flashing in my mind.

*Flash back*

We went watching this ghost movie. Well, I wasn't afraid. I was on the couch with Sophia. Sophia was watching the movie normally till a scary part came. Sophia quickly turns to me and hid her face at my neck. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, not wanting to interrupt them watching. "I'm scare of ghost movies." She whispered. Wow. She's scare." Come here." I put my arms around her shoulder as she rests her head on my chest. It was just a perfect moment.

*End of flashback*

My flash back stop when patted my shoulder. It was Liam, he came and sat at a chair beside me, and then he look over to Sophia and to me again. "You're trying to ask her out, right?" I nodded. "Well, that go for it. It's now or never." He smirked and thumbed up. I grinned and walk over to Sophia who was talking and laughing away with Niall. Jealousy hit me even though I knew who Niall had a crush on. "Sophia. Can I speak to you privately?" I said. She turn to face me and walked to the kitchen. Niall nodded. He knew what I wanted to do. I walked to the kitchen, finding Sophia sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Sophia, are you busy tonight?" She was thinking and then she shook her head. "So, do you want to go dinner with me? My treat" I said, sounding like an idiot. She was grinning ear to ear and replied, "I would love to. " "I'll be at your room at 8. Dress beautifully. " I helped her down the kitchen counter and kissed her on the cheek. She went over to Nessie and Nessie nodded. Nessie looking at me with her thumbs up. She really does support me in this. Well, I have to keep my promise, not to hurt Sophia. I wouldn't hurt her. The seven of us didn't really went out. We just watch some movies and played games. It was already five, Sophia and Nessie left the room.

"ZAAAAYYNNNN!" Louis screamed. "Vas happenin'?" I said as I walk out of the toilet. "You're bringing her out tonight right? Oh I know." He said and the rest of the boys grinned. I nodded, blushing a little. "GOOD LUCK!" Louis cried and jumped on top of me. The rest of the boys join and it make me difficult to breath. The boys are also very supporting. I was sitting on the couch, thinking of what to wear when Harry came in and sat at the couch beside me. "You remember what Nessie said?" He asked. I nodded. I remember it clearly. Not to hurt her. "Then good. Anyway, what's up with Ni- Never mind. I'll ask later." He stood up and went to the toilet. Niall had entered the room when Harry about to ask that.

It was already seven and I've gotten ready. I wore simple black jeans, a white shirt and varsity jacket. I went out to buy Sophia some flowers and went up to her room. It was already eight. I knocked on the door and there was her. The beautiful woman that I've met on the plane. She was wearing a red dress. The dress was for her. She fitted perfectly. I gave her the flowers that I bought for her and kissed her hand. She blushes. I held her hand and we're off. We took a taxi since the restaurant was quite far from the hotel. We went in, no disturbance. It was only us, since I've booked the restaurant. We ordered and while waiting. I spoke, "Sophia. I know this might sound weird. When I first saw you, it felt like I've known you for years like how Harry and Vanessa. When I first lay my eyes on you, you wouldn't understand how much I fall in love with the sight of you. I fell in love with everything. Everything about you. Well, I-" I have been cut off, since the food came. She thanked the waitress and looked back at me, "Continue?" She said cheerfully. "I love you. " I shuddered. Sophia looked shocked and replied, "I also fell in love with the sight of you. You're the reason why I kept my heart beating. I've known One Direction quite a long time, and my favorite was Louis. But somehow, when I met you, it felt like. I need you in my life. You and only you, I love you too. "She looked down, she was embarrassed. I held my courage together and asked, "Then… Will you be mine forever?" She looked up and smile. "Yes, I would." She blush, just the way I want her to be.

After dinner, we walked for a bit and went back to the hotel. On the way back, my phone beeped. I took it out from my pocket and checked. It was Harry.

_When you get back, accompany Sophia to her room and asked her to change. You both come down to YOUR room. Nessie and the rest are here. We need to talk._

I freak out when he said that he needed to talk. He found out about Niall? No, it can't be.

_I'll be there soon. I'm accompanying Sophia to her room. Meet ya soon. _

Sophia changed into a simple denim shorts and a white shirt. I was sitting on the couch when she came out of the toilet. She tied her hair into a ponytail and sat next to me. She lean and put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers. "Sophia..." I said softly. She faces me. Zayn, it's now or never. I lean towards her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, and we fell deeply into the kiss till she pull away, standing up. "Harry wants us to be in your room now. Let's go. "We went off to my room. We knocked and Louis greeted us. Everyone in the room had a straight face.

Vanessa's P.O.V

We were pretending to be angry with them. But I couldn't really control my laughter. I laughed out loud, Harry joined in too and then the rest. "OH MY GOD!" Louis cried. "KEEP CALM AND LOVE LARRY STYLINSON! HARRY DO YOU SEE WHAT SHIRT IS SOPHIA WEARING?" He was shouting alright. Harry and I face each other and laughed. I stood up and shouted to Louis, playful, "LARRY STYLINSON? NO! KEEP CALM AND LOVE VANESSA SMITH!" Everyone in the room was laughing but not Louis. He frowned and then jumped on top of me. I couldn't resist his weight. I ended up falling. He stood up and watches me, who was laughing on the floor and I had tears in my eyes. I was laughing too hard now. I sat down, Harry jump on top of me and kiss me passionately. Everyone in the room groaned but we simply ignore. We aren't going to leave our two weeks' vacation without some sweet memories...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I'm back! Haha. So, this is chapter 7 of City Of Love. I'm guessing this might end at chapter 20. But I'm totally doing a Squeal on it, because we love our readers! ^^ Please review. Love ya! xxx<strong>


End file.
